Backfire phenomenon
by Kikifan
Summary: Réponse officieuse au défi d'Ombre et folie 'écrivez une histoire d'amour plausible entre Severus Snape et Gilderoy Lockhart'. Snape au bord de la crise de nerf et Rating M donc n.n Avec un peu de DMSSHP en bonus
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Backfire phenomenon**

**Auteur** : Kikifan, l'auteur spécialisée dans les pairings de choc !! (Laissez tomber… chuis un peu fatiguée là…)

**Base :** Harry Potter, pas de spoilers, l'histoire se passe avant le tome six mais après la chute de Voldemort…

**Rating** : M mais alors très très très M pour le coup ! Même plutôt du NG-17 à mon avis mais chuuuut, faut pas le dire lol.

En conséquence, même si je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier votre age, si vous êtes trop jeunes, prudes ou surtout homophobes ne lisez pas. Cette fiction contient des passages sexuels explicites voires sadomaso. Si vous ne vous sentez pas interessés ou capable de supporter la chose, je ne vous retiens pas n.n Après… C'est pas non plus extremement pervers quand même…

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tous seuls, je parie…)

**Paring **: Severus SnapexGilderoy Lochkart. Je sais, je sais, c'est un pairing de ouf, il m'a été inspiré par l'excellent site de fanfics « Ombres-et-folie » u.u Cependant, ma réponse à leur défi est officieuse, parce que le rating imposé n'est franchement pas respecté !

**Note : **En voyant ce défi, je l'ai tout de suite trouvé assez drole à immaginer, un veritable challenge à relever en tous cas ! Ce chapitre est très court, c'est juste un petit prologue pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance n.n Et puis, il me permet de faire mes avertissements sur le rating, vu que la suite commence direct avec un petit threesome…

**Note 2 :** Au sujet du titre, il est tiré d'une expression anglaise que j'ame beaucoup et qui pourrait se traduire par « le phénomène du retour de flamme », le retour du boomerang, l'arroseur arrosé ou que sais-je lol. Quand un truc que vous avez manigancé vous revient dans la face quoi !

Enjoy and review !

**Chapitre un : Prologue**

Severus Snape était désespéré. C'était la fin. En l'an de grâce 19XX, une catastrophe interplanétaire venait de se produire et non, il n'en faisait pas un peu beaucoup.

Non, Voldemort n'avait pas vaincu le héros Griffondor the-survivor-belle-gueule-et-bouche-en-cœur et étendu sa domination sur le monde. Au contraire, Harry-joli-petit-cul-bavant-Potter l'avait trucidé durant l'été.

C'était pire.

Non, Albus Dumbledore, aka le vieu fou glucosé, n'avait pas décidé de refaire l'entière décoration de Poudlard à la Saint Valentine's day, avec rose pisseux et franfreluches partout, en plus de l'obligatoire consomation quotidienne de bonbons au citron.

C'était pire.

Non, d'anciens mangemorts encore en liberté ne rodaient pas autour de l'école dans le but de le retrouver lui, Snape, le traitre à la Cause, pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Enfin si. Mais c'était pas le pire.

Le PIRE, c'était la nullité absolue que Dumbledore avait osé engager comme nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du mal. Il revoyait encore le vieu schnock lui expliquer que, comme la chute de Voldemort n'était pas si lointaine blablabla, personne n'avait sufisament de courage patati patata, et qu'il fallait absolument quelqu'un ayant déjà assuré ce poste auparavant et ne-faîtes-pas-cette-tête-là-Severus.

Non, Pas Quirell puisqu'il était mort dans le tome un. Pas non plus Fol œil, déjà qui y'avait l'autre insulino-dépendant qui dirigeait le collège, un seul dingo par école ça suffit, merci bien. Ombrage n'aurait jamais supporté de croiser Firenze dans les couloirs et Lupin avait été suffisament intelligent pour refuser. (J'ai dit intelligent ? Oubliez ça.) Et qui restait il hein ?

Le triple vainqueur du très officiel concours du plus craquant sourire du monde sorcier de Sorcière hebdo, mais aussi du beaucoup moins officiel championat du plus bavant postèrieur, organisé par GayWizard. Le connard foutument imbu de lui-même, rigoureusement incompétent et foutrement hétérosexuel, j'ai nommé Gilderoy Lockhart.

L'année s'annonçait dure.

_J'espère que cette petite mise en apêtit vous a plu, si vous n'avez pas lu les avertissements en début de chapitre, courrez-y malheureux ! lol_

_La suite à la rentrée des vacances…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Backfire phenomenon**

**Auteur** : Kikifan, l'auteur spécialisée dans les pairings de choc !! (Laissez tomber… chuis un peu fatiguée là…)

**Base :** Harry Potter, pas de spoilers, l'histoire se passe avant le tome six mais après la chute de Voldemort…

**Rating** : M mais alors très très très M pour le coup ! Même plutôt du NG-17 à mon avis mais chuuuut, faut pas le dire lol.

En conséquence, même si je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier votre age, si vous êtes trop jeunes, prudes ou surtout homophobes ne lisez pas. Cette fiction contient des passages sexuels explicites voires sadomaso. Si vous ne vous sentez pas interessés ou capable de supporter la chose, je ne vous retiens pas n.n Après… C'est pas non plus extremement pervers quand même…

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tous seuls, je parie …)

**Paring **: Severus SnapexGilderoy Lochkart. Je sais, je sais, c'est un pairing de ouf, il m'a été inspiré par l'excellent site de fanfics « Ombres-et-folie » u.u Cependant, ma réponse à leur défi est officieuse, parce que le rating imposé n'est franchement pas respecté !

**Note : **Voici le chapitre deux, pour lequel j'éspère avoir un peu plus de reviews que pour le un . C'est le chapitre du HPSSDM u.u Il n'y en aura qu'un je pense… Le prochain sera surement un SSRL… En fait cette fic est une vrai suite de lemons tous plus improbables les uns que les autres ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à la lire que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Bisous n.n

**Chapitre deux : Comment détendre le professeur Snape…**

Après avoir retiré environ 200 points à Griffondor sur le simple trajet entre le bureau de Dumbledore et ses appartements, Severus se sentit un peu mieux. La rentrée des classes n'avait lieu que le lendemain et il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures pour se préparer mentalement à être raisonnable et à ne commettre aucun meurtre durant le repas de début d'année. Un petite bouteille de Wiskey Pur Feu pourait aider.

S'engoufrant dans son salon, il se dirigea vers son mini bar, sans se rendre compte qu'une personne s'y trouvait déjà, confortablement assise dans SON fauteuil préféré.

-« Professeur ? » L'interpella l'intru.

Dans un reflexe d'une grâce digne de Fred Astaire, Snape reposa son verre sans en renverser une seule goutte, fit volte face dans un tourbillon de robes noires et pointa sa baguette sur le garçon qui laissa échapper un petite rire.

-« Excellents réflexes, Monsieur. Je crois bien avoir entendu votre dos craquer mais n'empêche que vous êtes encore très souple pour votre age. Ce que vous m'aviez déjà maintes fois prouvé, ceci dit. »

-« Potter ! Cracha t'il. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dégagez. »

-« Rhooo oui, ronrona le Griffondor, car c'était lui, j'adore quand vous prenez cet air de connard de professeur sadique et sexy. » Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui félinement, une lueur lubrique brillant dans son regard vert.

Severus resta impassible, sirotant son verre bien mérité. Il soupira interieurement. Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec le morveux. Ca sapait toute son autorité.

-« Nous ne sommes que le premier jour de l'année scolaire et vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passer de moi, Potter ? » Cingla t'il de son air le plus méprisant.

Le Survivant eu un léger moment d'hésitation et le maître des potions se retint de rire machiavéliquement. Trop fort Severus.

-«Vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche, professeur ? Finit par répondre sufisament l'insuportable gosse en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

L'homme en noir sentit une chaleur familère se répandre dans ses reins et laissa Harry s'approcher jusqu'à ce que son menton entre en contact avec le nez du griffondor.

-« 20 points de moins pour griffondor, Potter. Votre impertinence m'est détestable », susura t'il d'une voix doucereuse en reposant son verre sur le bar.

-« Vous avez raison, souffla le Survivant en effleurant du sien le nez racé de l'homme, encore et encore. J'ai été un très vilain garçon. Il va falloir me punir, monsieur. »

Snape afficha soudain un air lubrique et carnassier qui fit victorieusement sourire notre héros national.

-« Je vous prie d'effacer ce sourire niais de votre visage immédiatement monsieur Potter, ordonna Severus d'une voix froide et détachant sa cape qui chût au sol. Harry déglutit péniblement et commença à reculer, prenant aproximativement le chemin de cette chambre à coucher qu'il connaissait si bien. Le maître des potions le suivit avec une lenteur calculée, en le fixant de son regard noir et brûlant. Son ex-élève le plus détésté le défia des yeux en passant la porte de la chambre, luttant contre le rougissement de ses joues.

-« Et monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda le directeur de serpentard en déboutonnant négligeament le col de son austère robe noire. Il franchit le seuil, suivant toujours le brun tentateur.

-« Je lui en ai parlé, professeur, répondit le Survivant. Et il a dit qu'il… »

-« Etait parfaitement d'accord pour partager son petit ami », répondit une voix trainante.

Adossé à l'un des montants du lit à baldaquin de Snape, Drago Malefoy les regardait avec un air goguenard. Vêtements débraillés et cheveux en bataille, il offrait une parfaite image de luxure à la fois snob et débauchée.

Comme son père. L'homme aux yeux d'encre sourit perversement au souvenir des moments encores récement passés avec Lucius, l'ex mangemort ayant été acquitté en raison de l'aide qu'il avait fourni à l'Ordre durant la guerre.

Le maître des potions se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

-« Nous nous sommes dit qu'en ce début d'année, vous auriez peut être besoin d'un petit remontant », expliqua le Griffondor en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il y fut immédiatement rejoint par un serpentard blond et entreprenant qui se jeta sur lui et dévora sa bouche.

A la vue de ses deux éphèbes débraillés, s'embrassant furieusement sur son lit, Severus se sentit immédiatement devenir dur. Il les fixa un instant, hypnotisé par le contraste de leurs peaux, laiteuse pour Malefoy et caramel pour Potter. Ce dernier plonga dans le cou de son petit ami tandis que le blond lui jetait un regard brûlant.

S'approchant des deux garçons qui le fixaient, essoufflés et indécis, il les toisa froidement un instant, faisant fi de son érection pour l'instant masquée par ses robes. Snape attrapa finalement Drago par le col et le souleva presque brutalement, plaquant ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme qui passa immédiatement les bras autour de son cou.

Il l'embrassa un peu rudement, apréciant la délicatesse et la soumission de cet élève habituellement si fier et méprisant. L'homme se raidit un instant en sentant Potter se plaquer contre son dos, frottant doucement sa virilité dressée contre ses fesses.

Severus n'aimait pas être dominé. Il gardait toujours le contrôle et la seule et unique fois où il avait laissé le Griffondor diriger les opérations, c'était le soir de sa victoire contre Voldemort, l'Elu arguant qu'il avait bien mérité une petite _récompense_ pour cela. Cependant, Potter pouvait être très convainquant et Snape gardait un bon souvenir de cette unique fois où il s'était laissé soumettre par le brun entreprenant.

Se laissant entrainer sur le lit, il s'allongea sur le dos sans cesser d'embrasser voracement le serpentard couché à plat ventre à côté de lui, tandis que Potter ondulait sur lui en défaisant lentement ses robes. Snape se laissa déshabiller par un Griffondor décidement en pleine forme. Il laissa sa main droite dériver jusqu'au fesses fermes du héros national tandis que la gauche se posait directement sur le bas ventre de Malefoy qui gémit dans sa bouche.

Se détachant, il commença à la caresser un peu durement à travers son jean, passant est repassant sur la bosse conséquente sans jamais le satisfaire entièrement. Sa main se crispa sur le sexe de Drago lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du Survivant sur son ventre nu.

Ce dernier fit courir sa langue sur son torse, caressant ses flancs du bout des doigts et titillant ses tétons durcits. Il sentit bientôt la main du blond se poser sur sa braguette et commencer doucement à la parcourir tout en se pressant contre le main du professeur de potions. L'Elu ondula un peu plus contre lui, frottant son propre sexe sur la main de Drago.

Se redressant, Severus l'embrassa avec ardeur en le débarassant de son pantalon. Le griffondor lui sourit et lui foura un tube de lubrifiant dans la main alors qu'il le faisait se tourner face à Malefoy qui les observait, le regard brûlant de désir.

Le maître des potions sourit machiavéliquement et replongea sur le serpentard tandis que Potter se calait contre son dos puissant. L'homme en noir embrassa le serpentard, défaisant furieusement son uniforme au blason vert. Le blond haleta durement lorsque son pantalon fut envoyé au bas du lit et qu'une langue experte vint caresser son membre dressé.

Il gémit, rendu incohérent par le désir. Snape avait une bouche délectable et le pompait avec science, l'emmenant toujours plus haut dans un désir qui semblait consumer ses reins. Drago hurla soudain et se déversa dans la bouche de l'homme, ayant sentit l'exquise douleur de ses dents raclant voluptueusement la peau sensible de son sexe.

Severus se lécha victorieusement les lèvres d'un geste érotique mais laissa échapper un lèger glapissement alors que Potter, ayant profité de sa distraction, l'avait entièrement déshabillé et venait de plonger sa propre langue dans l'intimité du maître des potions. L'impudique caresse fit presque gémir l'homme, tant c'était bon d'avoir en soi cette chair palpitante et chaude qui glissait délicatement pour revenir, toujours plus gourmande.

Il se pencha en avant, s'offrant inconsciament un peu plus à Harry et posant ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard alangui près de lui. Drago se dégagea et observa fasciné, le visage de Séverus se tordre de plaisir au dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir son sexe dur, si imposant, plaqué contre sa cuisse et devinait au son des gémissement rauques de l'homme aux cheveux noir, qu'Harry s'activait entre ses fesses.

Plongeant son regard gris dans les brulantes prunelles obsidiennes de son directeur de maison, Malefoy lui sourit lubriquement et écarta les jambes dans une invite explicite pour cet homme si beau lorsqu'il était près de la jouissance. Snape se plaça au dessus de lui, déséquilibrant légèrement Harry dont on vit bientôt la tête réapparaitre par dessus l'épaule blanche de l'homme. Faisant un clin d'œil à Drago qui hahanait, de nouveau dur sous l'action de doigts de Severus qui s'enfonçaient en lui, il prit légèrement son élan et mordit violement dans l'épaule du maître de potions.

-« Dieux, souffla t'il, emprisonné dans le fourreau de chair long et reserré de son professeur, vous êtes si… étroit… »

L'homme exhala brusquement alors que le Griffondor donnait un premier puissant coup de reins qui frappa violement sa prostate. Pantelant, il laissa Malfoy enduire lui même sa queue de lubrifrant et, écartant largement les cuisses d'un blond plus que consentant, il s'enfonça durement en lui. Le plaisir était intense. Sentir Potter le pilloner de toutes ses forces en lui murmurant les insanités, tandis que lui même allait et venait en Drago dont le cul était si délectable et qu'il entendait hurler combien il était bon d'être ainsi écartelé et dominé violement, lui procura un orgasme tel qu'il en avait rarement eu.

Sa prostate malmenée lui envoyait de véritables déferlantes de chaleur dans le ventre, amplifiées par l'exquise sensation de frottement et de compression auquel était soumise sa virilité. Sentant la jouissance déferler sur lui en une vague de plaisir dévastateur, Snape émit un son rauque de pur volupté en s'enfonçant une ultime fois en Drago tandis qu'Harry éjaculait soudain en lui.

Il retomba sur le serpentard, esoufflé et repu, écoutant les respirations saccadée de ses deux amants qui l'entouraient de leur chaleur. Se retirant doucement du blond, il s'allongea à ses côtes, Potter toujours plaqué contre son dos. Quelques minutes passèrent, pleine d'une sensation de béatitude extrème due à l'agréable état post-orgasmique dans lequel ils étaient tous trois plongés. Severus ouvrit les yeux et ses orbes noirs se posèrent sur Malefoy, délicieusement allangui près de lui et qui jouait songeusement avec ses cheveux de jais.

Il sourit serpentardement à son professeur.

-« Vous êtes fatigué ? Lui chuchota t'il malicieusement. Snape hacha négativement la tête. Bien. Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que notre cher survivant national, bien qu'étant Griffondor et de surcroit un peu niais (« je t'emmerde Malefoy », marmona le dit Survivant), a trouvé le moyen de participer aux ébats de deux Serpentards accomplits, sans pour autant devoir se résoudre à prendre la _place_ et la _condition _qui est la sienne. »

-« C'est fort joliment dit, Mr Malefoy, » approuva Severus en suivant des yeux le serpentard qui se levait pour revenir s'installer de l'autre côté d'un Potter toujours somnolent.

-« Ah oui ? Dit le Griffondor. Putain tu voudrais pas traduire alors Severus, chuis paumé là… »

Le maître des potions sourit en entendant son prénom. Au début de leur relation et avant la mort de Voldemort, il avait contraint Harry au plus grand secret vis à vis de leur couple. Ainsi, le Survivant n'était autorisé à l'appeler « Severus » qu'en privé et uniquement après l'amour où il trouvait un peu glauque de se faire encore appeler « professeur Snape ».

-« En clair, Mr Potter ? Dit il d'une voix onctueuse et douce comme du satin, tout en se retourant vers lui. C'est votre tour de passer à la casserolle. Le Griffondor ouvit brutalement les yeux et s'aperçu de sa positon stratégique, coincé entre ses deux amants (préférés).

-« Oh. On dirait que je suis cerné. Bon ben si je ne peux m'enfuir, il va bien valloir que je me… résigne. » Il eu un frisson qui l'empêcha de terminer correctement sa phrase, la main de Severus s'étant déjà posée sur sa virilité au repos.

L'homme l'embrassa, s'ingéniant à le rendre de nouveau dur, sa main s'activant entre leur deux corps. L'Elu frissona quand Drago vint se placer derrière son dos et lui écarta un peu rudement les jambes. Harry gémit dans la bouche de l'homme quand il sentit un doigt prélablement lubrifié s'introduire en lui.

Snape arrêta tout mouvement et se détacha pour le regarder. Abandonné aux doigts experts de Malefoy, les joues rougies et les yeux clos, Potter était tout simplement magnifique. Le garçon gémit tandis qu'un deuxième doigt se frayait un passage en lui.

-« Plus… »Murmura t'il quand le blond effleura sa prostate.

Le maître des potions se sentit redevenir dur, rien qu'au son de cette voix suppliante. Potter était foutrement bandant. Rectification, songea t'il alors que les orbes vertes assombries par le désir s'entrouvraient et qu'une main mutine se posait sur son torse avant de commencer une descente affreusementement lente vers son sexe érigé, maintenant il était vraiment bandant.

-« Potter… », menaça t'il alors que le morveux l'effleurait de ses doigts sans jamais le toucher.

-« Professeur ? Répondit innocement le Survivant en posant sa main sur lui sans pour autant le caresser.

Snape l'attrapa par la nuque et lui fourra sa langue dans la bouche en remuant de lui même contre cette main qui consentit enfin à se resserer autour de lui. Et puis brusquement, Potter gémit et cessa tout mouvement. Au râle de plaisir que lacha Malefoy, Severus comprit aisément ce qui venait de se produire.

Un premier coup de boutoir précipita le brun contre lui, écrasant sa bouche contre sa sienne et pressant son sexe entre leur deux corps d'une façon horriblement délicieuse. Le Survivant gémit et emmêla sa langue avec la sienne, le caressant hiératiquement. Entre deux coups de reins, la main de Séverus vola littéralement vers le sexe du Griffondor pour une masturbation hative. Le plaisir monta rapidement et ils explosèrent tous les trois presque en même temps, leur dernières pensées cohérentes s'éparpillant dans une sorte de grand brouillard blanc et confortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus fut le premier à ouvrir un œil, puis deux. L'horloge à balancier près de la porte sonna, lui indiquant qu'il lui restait encore une grande demi heure avant d'avoir à affronter le premier festin de l'année. Son regard obsidien alla se poser sur Harry qui dormait toujours, le tenant étroitement enlacé. Sur le ventre du Survivant reposait un autre bras, d'une coloration beaucoup plus claire.

Snape soupira. Merde. Il avait encore couché avec Potter. Et Malefoy junior. En même temps en plus. Il se passa une main sur le visage : il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair au plus vite.

-« Potter… murmura t'il en caressant presque amoureusement la joue du Griffondor. Potter, reveillez vous ! »

Les orbes d'emeraudes s'entr'ouvrirent.

-« Déjà près pour un troisième round professeur ? » Demanda l'insuportable gamin d'une voix pateuse qui contrastait étrangement avec son grand sourire pervers.

-« Non. Harry… Il faut qu'on parle. »

Le Survivant l'observa attentivement. Pour que le maître des potions utilise son prénom, il devait avoir quelque chose de drolement important à lui dire !

-« Harry… Severus sourit. Il savait que Potter adorait qu'il l'apelle par son prénom. J'imagine que tu te souviens ce qui nous a poussé à entamer cette liaison qui dure maintenant depuis plusieurs mois ? »

-« Oui, murmura le garçon. Plusieurs raison en fait. Je phatasmais sur vous et j'avais besoin d'affection. Vous phatasmiez sur moi et vous aviez besoin de sexe. Voldemort pouvait nous tuer d'un moment à l'autre et personne ne se souciait plus de cette stupide loi interdisant les relations élèves-professeur. »

-«Précisément. Comme vous le savez, Potter (Harry fronça les sourcils), Voldemort a été vaincu l'été dernière tout le monde se soucie beaucoup plus de cette loi, tout à coup. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que je suis un ancien mangemort réhabilité, en partie grace à vous d'ailleurs. Snape observa quelques secondes de silence, summum du remerciement que pouvait accorder un tel homme. Le Survivant sourit.

-En dépit de cela, si j'étais renvoyé j'aurais énormément de mal à retrouver un emploi, surtout dans l'enseignement. Et vous savez combien j'aime martiriser de pauvres étudiants innocents n'est-ce pas Potter ?

Le Griffondor hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Or, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que si notre relation venait à être découverte, je serais immédiatement radié de l'ordre des porfessseur de Poudlard. Et alors qui voudrait embaucher l'immonde batard pervers aux cheveux gras hum ? »

-« Il ne sont pas gras ! S'ecria spontanément le morveux en passant une main décidée entre les douces mèches d'ébène. »

Severus se permit un petit sourire reconnaissant avant de soupirer de nouveau.

-« Là n'est pas le fond du problème, Harry. Je vous apprécie beaucoup –et croyez bien que ça me coûte de le dire (l'insuportable morveux haussa vertigineusement les sourcils), mais je ne veux pas que notre relation se poursuive ainsi. Reflechissez Potter. Vous avez dit vous même que ce qui avait aidé à la formation plus qu'improbable de notre couple était votre besoin d'affection, ma frustration et Voldemort.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, je ne suis plus frustré et Drago Malefoy est là pour vous servir de peluche géante (« T'emmerde » Bougona faiblement le serpentard dans le dos du Survivant ). »

-« Vous voulez rompre. » Dit Harry. C'était moins une question qu'une affirmation mais l'ex mangemort répondit quand même.

-« Oui. Mais ça ne changera pas grand chose à la situation actuelle. Vous pourrez tojours venir me voir quand vous aurez besoin d'aide et je continuerais de vous martyriser pendant mes cours. Le sexe en moins. »

-« Dommage, murmura lentement le Griffondor, le sexe était bien. »

-« Evidement, répondit Severus avec une petite moue arrogante, je suis un sex-symbol après tout »

Potter pouffa et envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes du maître de potions qui feignait d'être offusqué de son hilarité.

-« Un petit bisou d'adieu ? » Proposa t'il

Severus sourit et apposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles si délicieuses de l'Elu, lui caressant doucement le torse. Le garçon se sera contre lui, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il se mit à se frotter contre son corps, de cette façon incendiaire que l'homme aux yeux noirs connaisait si bien.

-« Potter ! » Le réprimanda t'il.

-« Un petit calin d'adieu professeur ? »

-« Non. L'homme se dégagea doucement. Je vais prendre une douche. Vous et monsieur Malefoy devriez regagner vos dortoirs rapidement si vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour le repas. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit le Survivant murmurer :

-« Au revoir Severus. »

Il sourit et referma la porte.

A suivre… 

_Reviews please n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Backfire phenomenon**

**Auteur** : Kikifan, l'auteur spécialisée dans les pairings de choc !! (Laissez tomber… chuis un peu fatiguée là…)

**Base :** Harry Potter, pas de spoilers, l'histoire se passe avant le tome six mais après la chute de Voldemort…

**Rating** : M mais alors très très très M pour le coup ! Même plutôt du NC-17 à mon avis mais chuuuut, faut pas le dire lol.

En conséquence, même si je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier votre age, si vous êtes trop jeunes, prudes ou surtout homophobes ne lisez pas. Cette fiction contient des passages sexuels explicites voires sadomaso. Si vous ne vous sentez pas interessés ou capable de supporter la chose, je ne vous retiens pas n.n Après… C'est pas non plus extremement pervers quand même…

**Discleamer** : Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tous seuls, je parie …)

**Paring **: Severus SnapexGilderoy Lochkart. Je sais, je sais, c'est un pairing de ouf, il m'a été inspiré par l'excellent site de fanfics « Ombres-et-folie » u.u Cependant, ma réponse à leur défi est officieuse, parce que le rating imposé n'est franchement pas respecté !

**Note : **Voici le chapitre trois, le SSRL promis L'histoire avance aussi un peu entre Snape et Lockhart et puis une nouvelle relation s'installe entre Severus et Harry… c'est meugnon…(Ouais T.T Ta gueule, Kiki) Enjoy !

**Chapitre trois : Encore une petite vodka Remus ?**

Snape était furax. Cela faisait désormais plus de quinze jours que les cours avaient repris, et l'ex mangemort se voyait mal en supporter ne serait-ce qu'un de plus sans commettre un génocide. Oh bien sûr, il y avait ces imbéciles d'élèves incapables qui faisaient régulièrement exploser leurs chaudrons et redécoraient ainsi les murs de la salle de potion avec un goût plus que douteux.

Mais eux, au moins, on pouvait leur enlever injustement des points, les coller les soirs d'entrainement de Quidditch, les monter les uns contre les autres, et toutes autres de sortes de petites revanches délicieusement mesquines.

Et puis il y avait aussi Potter. Le petit connard bavant qui avait osé insinuer que LUI, Severus Snape avait un « grave problème dans ses relations humaines ». N'importe quoi ! Et puis même qu'il pouvait toujours parler le Potter, mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui venait chouiner dans ses robes parce qu'il était amoureux de Malefoy et qu'il n'osait pas le lui dire. Et vlan ! Qui a des problèmes relationels maintenant ?

Ceci dit, ce qui énervait le plus Severus, ce n'était ni Potter, ni Malefoy, ni même Albus qui pétait pourtant sérieusement un cable ses temps-ci. C'était Lockhart. La simple mention de son nom lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Cet espèce de crétin congénital avait débarqué une heure après le début le début du banquet de début d'année, histoire de bien se faire remarquer, avait fait un discours démago plein d'effet de manches et de sourire ravageurs en directions des fillettes de l'assemblée. Et depuis, il se promenait dans les couloirs avec un air ridiculement superieur et sur de lui, signant des autographes, dédicaçants des livres à des midinettes rougissantes et enchainant les petites amies niaiseuses.

Et le pire, c'était encore ce que Snape entendait dire de ses cours, fiascos total se terminant toujours dans le chaos. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, souriant de façon charmeuse en escortant ses élèves à l'infirmerie. Le niveau était pitoyable et les examens uniquements centré sur ses propres bouquins dégoulinants d'autosatisfaction.

Le maître de potions avait bien tenté d'aller en parler avec Albus mais l'homme l'avait congédié en arguant qu'il avait mieux à faire : tenter de recueillir le plus de coupons de fidélité Krémola possible pour gagner le pris du concours citrusplus, son propre poids en bonbons au citron. En effet. C'était diablement plus important que le gestion de Poudlard ça, attention…

Severus avait momentanément songé à contacter Ste Mangouste mais Harry l'en avait disuadé en expliquant que si Dumby était démi de ses fonctions, ce serait la psicopathe du porte-jaretelle à motif écossais (à savoir McGo) qui le remplacerait. Et ça… ça lui foutait le cafard rien que d'y penser.

L'homme soupira bruyament.

-« Ca va professeur ? » Demanda Harry qui lisait affalé sur son canapé tout neuf.

Ah. Autre chose. Le morveux avait pris l'habitude de venir squatter son bureau pour travailler ou simplement bouquiner en sa companie, au calme, sans avoir toute une cohorte de Griffondors collants et admiratifs sur le dos. En effet, qui aurait songé à aller le chercher dans le bureau du terrible professeur de potions ? Et puis Harry prétendait qu'il aimait bien sa companie et l'air de rien, le gosse n'était pas si chiant que ça en fin de compte. Il faut dire qu'avec l'autre tache intersidérale là, Snape avait appris à relativiser.

-« Plus ou moins Potter. Les copies des premières années que je corrige sont encore plus nulles que vous à la même époque… »

Harry siffla.

-« A ce point là ? »

-« Oui. Exemple. Adrain Travis. Je cite : « la potion de polinectar peut se recueillir directement dans les fleurs de Polynésies. Elle sert à parfumer d'autres potion plus mauvaise comme celle de repouss'os et de bézoardine. » Et je vous fais grâce des fautes d'orthographe… »

-« Troll ? » Demanda l'Elu.

-« Définitivement ». Répondit le serpentard en griffonnant un large 'T' sur la copie.

Un petit silence confortable plana ensuite un instant sur les cachots.

-« J'ai reçu une lettre de Remus aujourd'hui, dit soudain Severus. Nous devons nous retouver pour boire un verre à la tête de sanglier ce soir. »

-« Oh. Fit Harry en relevant les yeux de son livre de DCFM. La lune est dans sa phase descendante en ce moment », ajouta t'il avec un sourire un peu espiègle.

Snape resta impassible.

-« Et qu'est-ce que cela est supposé vouloir dire ? »

-« Vous le savez très bien professeur. »

En effet, et même si il n'aurait l'aurait jamais admis, l'ex-espion savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Il avait pas mal fréquenté le loup garou pendant leurs dures missions d'espionnage en duo. Le maraudeur était un sorcier habile, intelligent et facile à vivre et ils s'étaient beaucoup _rapprochés_ durant ces commandos solitaires. Assez pour que Severus sache que Lupin était en général beaucoup plus posessif et dominateur lorsque la Lune croissait que lorsqu'elle déclinait, où il se faisait plus doux et affectueux.

-« Et puis de toute façon vous ne pourrez pas y aller, continua Potter en l'interrompant dans ses pensées glissantes, vous m'avez collé ce soir. »

-« Certes, fit l'homme. Harry le regardait plein d'espoir et il hésita. S'il le collait avec Rusard, le gamin lui en voudrait et, l'air de rien, il aimait bien que Potter vienne squatter ses appartements de temps à autres. Il s'y était habitué, voire même attaché, comme on s'attache à un petit animal de companie intelligent. Vous viendrez demain », conclut il un peu sèchement.

Harry lui lança un sourire éclatant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« Bonsoir Severus », fit Lupin à l'homme qui venait de s'affaler sur une chaise en face de lui.

-« Lupin », salua celui-ci avec un petit signe de tête. Il fit signe au serveur et commanda un Wiskey pur feu.

-« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda le loup garou en le couvant de son regard mordoré tandis qu'il retirait son écharpe et sa cape.

-« Ca pourrait être pire. En fait, tout irai à peu près correctement si Lockhart ne me pourrissait pas autant la vie ».

-« Il te préoccupe tant que ça ? Tu ne peux pas juste l'ignorer ? » Suggéra l'ex professeur de DCFM en buvant une gorgée de son verre de Vodka des syrènes.

Snape fit la moue.

-« Tu ne le connais pas Lupin. Avec tout l'air qu'il remue on pourrait alimenter tout Poudlard en éléctricité via un système d'éoliennes ! Il est stupide, incompétant, et persuadé d'être le centre du monde. Tout ce que j'aime. » L'homme vida son wiskey d'un trait et en commanda un deuxième.

Le loup garou sourit, plissant ses beaux yeux dorés. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Réhabilité et récompensé de l'ordre de Merlin de première classe, il n'avait désormais plus aucun problème à trouver du travail. Il s'habillait donc avec une certaine classe, avait meilleure mine et était bien moins squeletique que quand Severus l'avait vu nu pour la première fois. Il se dégageait de lui un certain charme discret et chaleureux.

-« Et mon fileuil ? » Demanda t'il.

-« Il va très bien, répondit prudement l'homme en noir. Il n'était pas sûr que Remus soit au courant de sa liaison avec Harry et même si l'homme n'aurait surement pas été crier au scandale, il préférait ne pas compliquer plus la situation.

-Quoiqu'il se réfugie souvent dans mes robes, ces temps ci… Je crois bien qu'il est amoureux de Drago Malefoy et qu'il n'ose pas le lui dire. »

-« Dans tes robes ou sous tes robes » ? Demanda Lupin d'un air espiègle.

Snape resta impassible et se commanda un nouveau Wiskey.

-« Et toi Remus ? » Demanda t'il, espérant ainsi changer de sujet subtilement.

Le loup-garou sourit, montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-« Je travaille toujours au Ministère. Le service de l'identité et du recensement à encore beaucoup à faire pour comptabiliser tous les morts de la guerre. Et puis demain c'est mon jour de congé alors je me suis dit que je devrais sortir et me changer les idées. » Il sourit, un rien lubriquement.

-« Je suis ravi que… Snape sentit le pied de l'autre homme remonter le long de sa jambe pour finalement venir caresser sa cuisse. Il déglutit. Que… tu aie pensé à moi », finit il.

-« Hmm… » Fit Remus alors que son pied, débarrassé de son encombrante chaussure, remontait encore plus pour venir s'appuyer légèrement contre le virilité du maître de potions. La longue nappe blanche qui recouvrait la table cachait heureusement les mouvements de l'ex professeur de DCFM.

-« Il y a des façons plus subtiles de faire des avances à quelqu'un… »Le réprimanda Severus sans pour autant se dégager.

-« Surement, mais c'est plus subtil, et donc plus long. Je ne te cacherai pas qu'en dépit du fait que j'avais envie de ton adorable et charmante companie, j'espérais que tu finisse la soirée chez moi. »

Severus regarda Lupin droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci continuait de l'exciter du bout du pied, les joues légèrement rouges. Il avait très certainement un peu trop bu. L'homme aux yeux noirs savait qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool et là, le loup garou s'était au moins enfilé trois vodka d'affilée.

Il sourit et glissa une main sous la table pour arrêter ce pied décidement trop habile. Ce fut à ce moment là que la serveuse du bar eu la bonne idée de venir voir s'ils avaient besoin d'autre chose. Remus commanda une autre vodka pendant que son amant tentait de ne pas gémir sous la pression horriblement délicieuse qu'il exerçait sur son sexe.

-« Remus, dit il d'une voix basse et enjoleuse, je ne vais plus pouvoir me lever si tu continue. Mes robes ne seront pas assez larges pour masquer ce que tu provoques en moi… »

L'homme sourit et désigna du menton l'escalier qui menait aux toilettes du bar et qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là. En temps normal, Severus n'aurait jamais accepté. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement pervers dans le regard de Lupin qui le poussa à le suivre jusqu'au sous sol.

L'endroit était propre, calme, et faiblement éclairé d'une lumière bleue. Le loup-garou poussa fermement Snape dans une cabine et verouillant la porte, se pressa ardemment contre lui et entreprit de dévorer ses lèvres fines.

« Plus doux et passif en période de Lune décroissante mon cul oui ! » Songea Severus tandis que Lupin déboutonnait fiévreusement le col de sa mythique robe noire. Il s'appuya légèrement contre le mur, le laissant le déshabiller lentement. L'ex professeur de DCFM caressait chaque parcelle de peau blanche qu'il découvrait, y passant ses doigts fins puis sa bouche tendre et descendant irrémédiablement le long du torse de Snape.

Il frotta son visage contre l'aine encore habillée du maître de potions, soupirant de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Severus se glisser dans ses cheveux. A genoux, il déboutonna son pantalon et, les yeux rivées dans les incroyables orbes obsidiennes de son amant, il approcha sa bouche du membre dressé qui lui faisait face.

Remus souffla légèrement dessus et l'effleura de ses lèvres, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir que laissait bien malgré lui échapper l'homme en noir. Il suçota légèrement le gland pourpre et se permit même de laisser échapper un petit rire alors que Severus gémissait, frustré.

Le loup garou comprit son erreur au moment même où le rire franchit ses lèvres. Un éclair de colère assombri de désir brut passa dans les yeux de l'ex mangemort. Il le releva brusquement et le plaqua contre le mur, lui meurtrissant les lèvres de façon haineuse. Lupin se soumit, cherchant à regagner les faveurs de son amant caractériel.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas ainsi. On ne faisait de Severus Snape son jouet sexuel sans en payer les conséquences. On ne frustrait pas Severus Snape pour ensuite mieux se moquer de lui sans en être sévèrement puni. Quand Remus se sentit brutalement retourné contre le mur, il se dit qu'il aurait peut être du avoir peur. Avoir un Snape énervé et frustré aux fesses n'était pas une bonne chose. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il sentit soudain deux bras nus et fievreux glisser sous les siens, le pencher légèrement en avant et une main se presser contre ses lèvres tandis qu'un sexe dur et préalablement lubrifié entrait fermement en lui. Lupin ne cria pas. Il ne gémit même pas sous l'intrusion. Un râle de plaisir mourut dans sa gorge tandis que son amant commençait des va et viens puissants, le brûlant de l'interieur. Il avait mal et pourtant c'était bon, si bon.

Sa prostate était savament malménée à chaque intrusion de l'homme mais le loup garou n'aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête pour rien au monde. Le plaisir lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps, amplifiés part la respiration haletante de Snape et son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il jouit soudain, sans prévenir, entrainant avec lui l'homme étroitement enserré par ses muscles brûlants.

Au bout de quelques instants, Remus se retourna avec douceur et recoiffa tendrement le maître de potion encore essoufflé.

-« Tu es faché ? » Lui demanda t'il en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux noirs.

-« Non », répondit Severus, impassible, avant de les faire tous deux transplaner dans un endroit plus tranquille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-« HAHAHAHA !! » Fit Lochkart en attrapant par la taille sa conquête du soir, une blonde à l'air nunuche. Si tu y tiens, je te dédicacerai mon tout nouveau livre, « Les confessions d'un enchanteur enchanteur ».

-« Oh ouiiiii, Gilderoooooy !! » Répondit la blondasse d'air ton affreusement niais et dégoulinant d'amour.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et fit brusquement demi tour. Il avait voulu faire un petit tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées entre deux cours de potions. Bien mal lui en avait pris. L'homme en noir marcha rapidement vers le hall de l'entrée, grimmaçant sous la douleur provoquée par ses muscles courbaturés. Qui aurait pu croire que le placide Remus Lupin était une telle bête de sexe ?

-« Severus ? »

L'ex mangemort s'arrêta et soupira, luttant pour conserver son sang froid. Il ne savait que trop bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Snape se retourna et fit face à un Lockhart légèrement rougissant.

-« Vous avez vu n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda ce dernier avec un sourire complice.

Le maître des potions prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Veuillez reformuler votre question, Lockhart. J'ai passé l'age de jouer au devinettes. »

L'homme perdit un peu de sa superbe. Il n'avait jamais trop su comment réagir face au professeur Snape. En effet, non seulement l'homme n'était pas un fan de lui, (comment cela était il possible ?!), mais il semblait en plus le mépriser royalement. Et, même avec toute la mauvaise foi possible, Gilderoy ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

-« Je veux dire, vous m'avez vu ? Avec Shirley ? » Questionna t'il d'un ton plus respectueux.

Snape haussa les épaules et le foudroya du regard.

-« Je me moque éperdument de ce que vous pouvez bien faire derrière les serres, Lockhart. Vos amourettes de Pouffsoufle adolescent et imbu de lui-même ne m'interessent pas le moins du monde. » Répondit il d'un ton polaire.

Le professeur de DCFM se ratatina un peu sur lui même.

-« Vous n'allez donc pas en référer à Dumbledore ? Parce que vous savez qu'il est interdit de faire ce genre de choses dans l'enceinte du château, quand on est prof. » Couina t'il d'une petite voix.

Severus lui lança un regard teinté d'un mépris suprème.

-« Etes-vous borné ou tout simplement stupide ?! Cessez de penser que le monde tourne exclusivement autour de votre ridicule petite personne, » cracha t'il.

Son collègue baissa les yeux et regarda fixement le bout de ses chaussure impeccablement cirées. Une sensation étrange se fit sentir dans l'estomac de Snape. Il était étrangement plaisant de rabaisser ainsi cet imbécile. Lockhart était adulé et pourtant, il baissait les yeux devant lui, Severus Snape. Un extraordinaire sentiment de pouvoir s'infiltra dans ses veines. Dieux qu'il aimait écraser ce connard imbu de lui même !

-«Votre misérable petite existance de play-boy vaniteux ne me concerne en rien, grâce à Merlin. Retournez papouiller votre petite amie stupide, je n'irai pas vous dénoncer », railla t'il encore.

Lockhart regardait toujours le sol lorsqu'il fit volte face et prit la direction des cachots, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres fines.

_A suivre…_

_Reviews please n.n_


End file.
